


Time's Explanation (Needs to Hurry Along)

by Yeah_Toast



Series: Interesting Times [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Rip is bad at gathering teams), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking and Entering, Discussion of Death, Hacking, I don't know how computers work, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Len loves Mick so much y'all, M/M, Secret Messages, but by a character who doesn't know what that it, but like bullshit hacking, canon kidnapping, listening to a voice in his head, references to flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast
Summary: Time will explain.-Jane Austen~~~Time travel is proven real. Len want's to understand the voice in his head.





	Time's Explanation (Needs to Hurry Along)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've watched any of this. Please forgive errors in regards to timelines and, well, everything.

They’re being chased by police after a fairly average heist, no superhero involvement, only a great deal of fun, when the world goes black. 

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, the last thing that Len expects is to wake up on a rooftop with Mick and a handful of strangers. If he’s being honest, he’d expected that after being rendered unconscious he’d wake up being tortured by one of the Family's for information.

“I don’t wanna be some hero,” Len scoffs as Rip gives his pitch.

_ “GO WITH HIM,”  _ the voice bellows.

Len hopes only Mick sees his wince, though he’s fairly sure the blond woman saw it as well. For all that the voice and him have been able to tolerate one another since Mick and him got back together after the fire, he still has trouble trusting it. He certainly won’t do so without talking to Mick about it.

“I didn’t say you’re heroes,” Rip corrects himself quickly. “I said you’re legends.”

He pulls up footage, their home towns in the year 2166, and lets it play, no doubt hoping to draw in a few agreements through sentiment, but Len merely looks at Mick and shakes his head. They decide these things together, have since Len returned to Central City, but if there’s one thing they don’t have to discuss, it’s their mutual dislike for plans based solely on emotion.

_ “Go, this is how you change things. This is how you survive.” _

“ And Mick?”  He thinks. “ Does he?”

_ “Yes, Leonard. It’s always been you who dies.” _

In the privacy of their home, they discuss the possibilities of time travel, think about all the things they could steal from the records of time. Leonard watches the spark in Mick’s eyes, the excitement in them similar to that which appears during a ninja movie.

“You want to go?” Len asks.

“Yes.”

“Let’s go then.”

He leaves Mick along in their bed that night, following the bidding of the voice in his head, the urgency expressed within it. The voice maintains that Mick cannot know about the changes he makes to the timeline, that if he did he might die in Len’s face. 

That’s a risk he cannot take.

“If Mick could die because of this, why should I do it at all?”

_ “He won’t die, not if you don’t tell him how we plan to prevent it.” _

“Even  _ I  _ don’t know what the plan is!”

_ “This is by design. We can’t change too much, lest time feel the need to correct itself.” _

“You know, you never told me why you’re trying to help me. Besides our first meeting that is.”

He notices when the voice uses his arrival at Star Labs to avoid his question, but he doesn’t pursue it any farther, having a voice in your head doesn’t guarantee you more answers than a face to face with some one would. 

Instead he enters the lab cautiously, well aware that none of Team Flash keeps regular hours. Still, the voice will warn him if someone if entering, and he knows exactly how long it will for anyone to reach him after they enter the building.

“ _ Go to the computer.”  _ The voice instructs, and he does.  _ “Do exactly as I say.” _

He couldn’t explain what he did if he tried. He’s never been horribly tech savvy, and the instructions he received had him programming a message to be hidden within the computer until after a certain date.

The voice refused to tell him why he had to wait until after a random October day later that year, only muttering something about maintaining a secondary timeline. Still, there is only so much that the voice can hide, and the content of the message is not one of those things.

It reads as follows: _Congratulations on figuring out time travel,_ _though I’m sorry you found out the consequences like this. Though you’re undoubtedly cautious about traveling through time right now, I need a favor from you. I’ll be dead when you get this message, but you can prevent this. Don’t worry, it won’t change the world like you fear. I died in a place outside of time, and if you act within 24 hours, it won’t matter. Reality is already adapting to its new status. I’ve attached the coordinates I’ll die at. Make sure you’re there, Red. I wouldn’t want to stay dead. _

He isn’t sure what it all means, the consequences of time travel isn't something he’s ever had to consider before today, and the part about reality fixing itself is a little intimidating, but if it means he’ll live, he’ll deal with it.

He won’t leave Mick, not again.

He tries not to think about the so called coordinates he’d attached. They weren’t like any he’d ever seen before, certainly not on earth, nor in any nearby time. That’s not to mention the fact that, while he’d no genius, he's fairly certain there’d been something about a different dimension in there.

“So, the Flash is going to save me?” He asks sauntering back home. He’s ready to return to his bed, return to Mick. 

“ _ He’ll play a role in it.”  _ The voice tells him. “ _ We are the ones saving you though.” _

  
  



End file.
